Four year old
by Mandapanda417
Summary: Fred has a daughter and is learning how to take care of her.


Four year old

Fred Dukes POV(point of view)

A month after me and John left Stryker's mutant team. I went back to being a

boxer with John as my manager. I may have put on some weight and John says I

have an eating disorder but I don't think so.

I apparently have a four year old daughter named Coral.

Coral is a sweet little girl. She has the same blond hair and blue eyes as me.

She's a little skinny and she is so daddy's little girl meaning she's more

attached to me then her mom.

Coral's facial structure is similar to mine.

I lay down on the couch and look out a window and then I hear,"Daddy, Daddy."

I look down and lift my left arm up a little to see Coral tugging on my shirt

with a look of fear in her aqua blue eyes. I turn around and put my feet on the

floor with a thud and ask "what's wrong sweetie?"

She looks at my large belly then she looks me in the eye and says "I had ah um

bad dream."

"Ow ah come here sweetie," I say patting my huge thigh.

She crawls up on to my lap and she lays stomach to stomach against me with her

small head against my big chest. Her tiny arms are around me and her small hands

are on my broad shoulders. Soon she falls asleep and she places her right hand's

tiny thump in her mouth. I gently place a large hand on her back and patting

her small back I say "That's my girl."

John walks in the room and see's me with Coral sound asleep on my lap.

He looks at me open mouthed pointing at Coral saying, "how ugh, why is she

laying against you?"

"Now John please don't be mad. I was just helping her sleep," I say breathing

heavily.

"Why do you need to do that for her anyways," he says crossing his arms over his

chest.

"Because she had a nightmare," I say smoothing Coral's shoulder length blonde

hair.

"I don't understand why she has to lay against you to make her nightmares go

away."

"It's because she feels safe when she hears my breathing and heartbeat and she

feels safe when she's touching me and it keeps her warm a little better," I say

lightly patting her small back.

"Hm I see your point, but I don't understand why you wouldn't let Carly have

Coral," he says a little annoyed with me.

I glare at him and say,"in case you haven't noticed Carly has hurt Coral a few

times and If I had let her take Coral she would have hurt Coral even more."

He glares back and me and asks, "but what's that got to do with you?"

"Without me around she might get hurt bad and I don't want that to happen," I

say a little defeated.

"I guess you've got a point but don't you think you might end up falling on top

of her and crush her under all that weight," he says motioning to my belly.

The next day I take Coral to the park and she sits in the sand with her stuffed

whale, while I sit on a park bench watching her.

As I sit watching my little girl play this woman obviously a mom cause she's

carrying a large bag sits on the bench next to me. She turns to me putting her

right arm on the back of the bench with her hand hanging lose and asks "excuse

me but are you a dad?"

I say, " yeah, how did you guess?"

"Why else would you be at the park," she says lifting her hand up and dropping

it down again.

"Hm," I say looking at my daughter. I see this little boy come up to Coral and

he takes her whale out of her hands. Coral stands up and I hear her say, "give

that back it's mine." The boy pushes her back down on the ground and he says

laughing, "Not anymore it's not." I hear the woman next to me ask me something

but I say, "Hang on a second I gotta take care of this." I walk up to the boy

and my daughter and I say "what's going on over here?" Coral looks up at me with

tears streaming down her face and pointing to the boy says, "Daddy that

boy...sob... took Splash."

I turn to Coral when she says this then at the boy and I yell, "give her whale

back!"

He looks at my belly then at my face and yells back, "why should I?"

"Because it's her's," I say glaring down at him and I take Coral's whale out of

his hands. I give it back to Coral as the woman that I was sitting next walks

over and yells,"Hey did you just take that toy out of my son's hands!"

"It's my daughter's toy," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure a big fatty like you has a little girl like her," she smirks pointing at

my daughter.

I step in between the woman and Coral and I bump the woman with my belly almost

knocking her over. The woman punches me in the belly as I yell, "hey don't you

dare point at my little girl!" The woman steps back astonished that she wasn't

able to hurt me. "How ah how come...whoa...," she questions dumfounded.

"Come on Coral lets go home," I say motioning Coral to take my hand.

"Kay daddy," Coral says grabbing my huge hand tightly.

When we get home I sit on the couch with Coral laying stomach to stomach against

me. I rub her small back with my hand and say "yah okay sweetie."

She shrugs her tiny shoulders and says, "Eh."

"It'll be okay sweet pea," I say smoothing out her shoulder length blonde hair.

She sighs and squeezes my belly tightly. I look down at her and I place a large

hand on the back of her head.

John walks in and asks, "so how was the park?"

"Eh it was okay," I say shrugging my shoulders.

He crosses his arms over his chest and asks, "Okay what happened?"

I look up at John then down at Coral then back up at John and say, "this boy

took Coral's stuffed whale and pushed her down."

John looks at me with a scared look on his face and says worriedly, "you didn't

hurt the boy, did you?"

"No I didn't. I just took the whale back from him. When I did his mom came up to

me and said hey did you take my son's toy and I said no it's my little girl's

toy. Then she said that I was too fat to have a little girl like her. She

pointed at Coral so I stepped in between her and Coral. apparently I happened to

bump the woman with my stomach so she punches me in the stomach ,which didn't

hurt by the way, before Coral and I went home," I rant to a opened mouth John.

He looks at me dumfounded and says, "you're kidding right."

"No I'm not," I say without really yelling.

"I see Fred,but I have a hard time understanding why you protect Coral", he says

crossing his arms over his chest.

"John. I...I love her." I stutter.

"But why do you love her," he says waving his hands in a "what" manner.

"Because she's my daughter and she needs a parent that loves her," I say looking

down at her and rubbing her back with my warm hand.

He sighs and says, "I guess you're right. I mean she loves you too and she looks

happy with you."

I smile and I say with a sincere face, "And John all I have you know I have

never hurt her and I won't ever."

He looks at me in a weird way and says, "you sure you won't."

"John. I mean I would never hurt her on purpose like Carly did," I say.

"Yeah okay," John says sighing.

I look down at Coral and I see that she's sound asleep on my lap so I say,"Hey

John look at her she's sleeping."

He looks and says, "she's so little compared to you."

"I know," I say laying a hand on her back.

I hear Coral say, "Daddy."

I lift my hand a little and looking into her blue eyes I say, " what's the matter

sweetie?"

She sits up on my large thigh to ask, "What if mommy came and took me away from

you what would you do?"

I gently tickle her small stomach saying, "Then I would make her leave you

alone."

She giggles a little and then asks,"How?"

"By using his large belly," says John sitting down next to me and pointing at my

stomach.

I glare at him and say,"John."

He looks at my face and asks,"What?"

"I would not," I say annoyed with him.

"I was just playing with you Fred," John says patting my right shoulder.

I look down at Coral and say,"hmm."

John watches me and asks,"Fred you okay?"

"Yeah just a little tired that's all," I say sounding kind of sad.

"I'm sorry," John says sighing sadly.

"Any way it's Coral's bedtime," I say placing Coral on the couch beside me. Then

I stand up and I pick her up and holder on my hip against my left side.

"Daddy," I hear Coral say.

I look down at her and ask,"Yeah Coral what is it?"

"I love you," she says tightly hugging me and snuggling up against my chest.

"I love you too sweetie," I say gently lay my right hand on her small back.

I walk upstairs to her room and I gently lay her on the bed and tuck her in. I

kiss her tiny cheek and turn to walk away but she grabs my hand.

I look back at her and ask,"Sweetie pie what's wrong?"

She looks at me and pleadingly asks, "I'm scared I'll have a bad dream. Could I

sleep with you?"

"Tally listen to me. Don't worry I'll be right next door in my room. You'll be

safe okay," I say giving Coral a concerning look.

She hugs my tightly around my belly. I look down at her and I place a hand on

her tiny shoulders. I smile and say,"Good night sweetie."

She lays back down and let's me cover her up. She looks at me giggling a little

and she says,"Okay Good night daddy."

I place a two large fingers on her cheek and say,"that's my girl."

She smiles and falls asleep. I get up quietly and I turn off the light and I

walk out of her room not shutting the door.

I walk into my room and I sit on the bed with a loud creak. I sigh and I lay

down on the bed. I soon fall asleep and I dream about Coral.

This next morning I wake up to Coral on my belly.

I look at her and I say,"hey sweetie pie what's up?"


End file.
